Anniversary: Cybertronian style
by SilentPerson
Summary: A Birthday gift to a fellow writer, StarGazingAtMidnight, but hope you all enjoy a one-shot between Ironhide and Ratchet.


**This is for a special authors past birthday, a belated story with one of her favorite pairings :3 This is just romance, romance, fluffy stuff, so do not like do not read.**

**I do not own transformers duh.**

Anniversary

Ironhide stood up at one of the many sand dunes that surrounded the Autobot and Nest Operatives base. He had come up here to think about something that would make him happy, or he would have to deal with another case of sleeping out of the bunk. _Primus, you would think he was a femme most of the time. _Ironhide smiled slightly at the thought of the Medic's last attempt to try and throw him out when he accidently placed his guns on top of his medical research pads. As Ironhide reminiscent, he picked up on his audio one of the other Autobot's footsteps coming up.

Ironhide looked back at his youngest student, Bumblebee, running up with a slight sparkle in his optics. Bumblebee was rocking back and forth on his peds, and his optics gleamed with a certain mischievous idea. Ironhide shook his head, and turned back to watch Ratchet walk from out of the the Med-Bay, with his assistant First Aid on his aft.

Bumblebee walked up and watched with his teacher, and smiled slightly. It had been many cycles since the Alignment between the two had occurred, and even half as long since they actually took care of there of bond they shared. They had always put the war and the safety of the other Autobot's before their own wants, but that was going to change. It was about to be one thousand cycles since the Alignment Ceremony between them, and Nest and the rest of the Autobot's were working hard to make something special about it. Bee nodded to himself that the plan was ready to be initiated.

Bumblebee Stepped in front of his old instructor and grabbed both his arms, and attempted to pull the obviously heavier Weapon's Expert. Ironhide gazed down at the scout, amused by his attempt to pull him. After letting the youngling to do a few more futile pulls, he decided to end it. He quickly brought up his arms, and Bumblebee was soon looking Ironhide optics to optics.

"What are you doing 'bee?" The Weapons specialist asked the scout who gave a small nervous laugh. Bumblebee let go off, and fell to his peds, and rubbed the back of his helm nervously.

"Well, Optimus wants to see you in the Mess hall as soon as possible." Bumblebee replied, but Ironhide narrowed his optics, obvious to some ploy that the younger bot had to play. Ironhide usually would have cornered the young scout, but decided to play along for once.

"Alright 'Bee, but this better not be one of the twins phranks. Do you process what I am saying?" Ironhide said sternly, but 'Bee gave another nervous laugh.

"This isn't another phrank from Sunny or Sideswipe, Ironhide." Ironhide exhaled through his vents, and shook his head.

"Alright, comm Optimus and tell him I'm on my way." Ironhide told Bumblebee, trying to call the scouts bluff.

The scout nodded, and soon was over the comm with Optimus, "Optimus,… Ironhide is on his way now….Okay, I'll tell him." Bumblebee closed of the channel, and looked up at Ironhide, who had optic ridge raised. "He said that you need to hurry over, it's urgent that you be there." 'Bee said, and Ironhide just shrugged.

"Alright, but if this happens to be a prank, 'bee, I coming after you first." Ironhide stated before he transformed into his alt Topkick form, and sped off toward the Mess hall. Bumblebee exhaled through his vents, and looked in the direction of First Aid and Ratchet.

"Let's hope that First Aid Can pull off his part now." Bumblebee mumbled, and changed to his alt. mode, and followed Ironhide.

* * *

"…and you said Optimus commed you, to tell me, that I was needed at the mess hall?" Ratchet asked, as he looked over his data pad at a stiff First Aid, who nodded.

"Yes, Ratchet, about something with the organics." First Aid muttered, as the medic stared at him suspiciously, and Frist Aid thanked Primus for not giving them sweat glands.

Ratchet tapped his data pad repeatedly as he stared at First Aid crossly. The only time that First Aid acted like this was when he was hiding something, and the mech wasn't very good at concealing anything, much less a simple secret. It was obvious, to Ratchet, that the past few days that something was going on at the base. All the Autobots, and even some of the Nest members, were rushing around more than usual.

"Are you trying to deceive me, First Aid?" Ratchet questioned, and read more of his medical report on one of newest landed Autobot. First Aid rubbed the back of his helm, and became very interested in the organisms in the sand.

"You can comm him yourself, if you don't believe me." First Aid answered, and Ratchet looked at his assistant with an optic ridge raised. First Aid was definitely hiding something, because usually he would have just told him a simple answer if he was hiding something. He needed to end the shenanigans here and now.

"First Aid, I command you under Medic rule two-point-seventy five that you tell me what you are hiding from me." Ratchet forced, but First Aid shook his helm. Ratchet was shocked the opposition he was facing from First Aid, an actual first honestly.

"Sorry Ratchet, but I Have a direct ordered from Prime himself not to tell you." First Aid slowly used his right ped to shift through some of the sand, "If you want to know what it is, just got the mess hall, and you will understand.

Ratchet vented out hot air, annoyed that he couldn't get a straight forward answer out of First Aid, "Fine, but me and Optimus need to have a talk about him disrupting my work with his medaling affairs." With that, Ratchet put the data pad into a subspace lot located in his arm, and transformed into alt mode, and sped off toward the mess hall.

First Aid looked up, and slightly sagged in relief as he Commed Optimus.

:First Aid to Optimus:

:Optimus here, is Ratchet on his way?:

:Yes Optimus, but you better hope this impresses him, or our afts are his.:

:Oh it will, do not worry First Aid. Prime Out:

* * *

Optimus stood in front of the Mess hall, as he watched to very distinct dust clouds, rushed toward him, and he activated his battle mask, as a small smile found its place on his plates. Ironhide was the first one that to get to Prime, and not to long latter, Ratchet. Both stood looking at Optimus, expecting an explanation for what had planned.

"Optimus why had you called us here?" Ratchet asked, and Optimus kept a straight face, and opened the door to the mess hall.

"I believe you two needs to see this." Prime replied, in the most serious tone he could muster, and Ironhide and Ratchet looked at him curiously. Ironhide was the first to step into the dark mess hall, and was soon followed by Ratchet. The two looked around the dark room, and instead of having Optimus join them, he closed the door, and made sure to lock it.

* * *

"Slag it, Optimus! Let us out of here!" Ironhide banged on the Mess hall door, to no avail. Ratchet sighed as he looked around the still unlit room, trying to find a source of light. As Ironhide continued to bang on the door, Ratchet slowly moved through the room, realizing that places where tables were, had seemingly disappeared.

As he searched through the dark room, Ironhide had given up on banging on the Mess hall door, and sat down on his aft, optics following his sparkmate, and sense of familiarity puzzled Ironhide. Something about the situation, however unnatural it was, echoed in the back of Ironhide's processor.

As Ratchet, moved futhered in the dark room, his left Ped kicked against something metallic, and the Medic rattled off a string of Cybertronian curses, that made Ironhide chuckled, as he pushed himself up, and slowly walked toward Ratchet. "Doesn't this even seem even a bit remotely familiar?"

Ratchet turned around, as he gazed at Ironhide quizzically, "Oh yes, this darkness is so slagging familiar Ironhide, It just seemed just last night I recharged in it." Ratchet retorted, and Ironhide shook his helm.

"I don't mean the darkness, I mean the situation." Ironhide stated, as he crossed his arms across his arms, and exhaled through his vents again. Ratchet calmed down long enough to notice what Ironhide was referring too. This situation did feel familiar, and Ratchet looked up at Ironhide, and groaned.

"Great the triggered happy 'bot has made sense, we're all doom." Ratchet muttered dramatically, and Ironhide wrapped his arms around the slightly taller mech.

"Well, if you don't remember this, I guess I have to tell you." Ironhide stated, and Ratchet sighed Ironhide rubbed his helm slightly. "This was how we first time we met." Ironhide then spoke a string of Cybertronian words, and the whole area lit up. Ratchet turned his slightly as he looked around the room, and a small smile graced his faceplates.

"Those fraggers…" He muttered, and Ironhide let a small chuckle emit right next Ratchet audio receptors.

"Isn't this similar to the medbay they had on Cybertron, the one that you had to reconnect my sensors in my arm?" Ratchet turned back around and placed his helm against Ironhide's

"Do you remember how you tried to act all tough, like it was the simplest matter in the world?" Ratchet replied, and Ironhide smiled, as he felt warmth come over there a bonded connection. Ratchet's happiness.

"No, but I do remember a certain mech hitting me on top of my helm with one of his tool's." Ironhide answered, and Ratchet felt Ironhide's humorous side coming across the connection. He offlined his optics, and continued to reminiscent.

"Well, I bet the certain mech had his servos full with a mech like you. You can be a servofull. I also bet this mech was impressed of why you had to come to the medbay?" Ironhide smiled as he listened to Ratchet as he also offlined his optics.

"He was, fighting of a group of con's to protect neutral territory, but after hearing my story, he requested to go check if I was gliched." Ironhide chuckled at the fond memory, and Ratchet joined him, there sparks sending each other's feelings over the bond.

"I bet he did, but I think that mech probably had fallen for you." Ratchet sent a pulse of love over the bond that they shared, and Ironhide returned it with his own pulse of love.

"So I agreed, and he took me to get a scan of my internal systems, and we talked for breems, learning what we could of each other." Ironhide raised a servo and placed it on the side of Ratchet's helm.

"He probably learned how stubborn you were, not trying to give anybot a reason to help you." Ratchet answered, as he nuzzled into Ironhide's servo, the smile growing on his faceplates.

"I would have usually took offense to somebot calling me stubborn, but something about that unsensitive medic," Ratchet sent over a little playful anger over there connection, and kicked Ironhide lightly, who's smile grew larger, "That ensnared me."

The two baked in the presence of the remade mess hall, the medical berths, the memories from their processor's, and each other's sparks. The two sent messages of love and comfort over their connection, messages that they as a bonded pair could only understand. They relived their most precious memories through the bond, enjoying all the times they had been together since they first met. From close calls on the battle field, to comrade's Well of Sparks ceremonies, they had enjoyed both the good and the bad together, and had endured through it all…Together.

A sigh escaped Ratchet as he onlined his optics, and stared at Ironhide lovingly. "I guess it has been a few Cycles since we had been able to do this." Ironhide onlined one optic, and snorted, and amusment flowed across the link.

"After all that, you can just say 'it only has been a few cycles'?" Ironhide teased, and Ratchet attempted to kick Ironhide again, who caught the ped.

"What? It's the truth." Ratchet teased back, showing a surprising playful side. Ratchet pulled his ped back, and walked a few steps back, and got in a fighting stance. "How about a sparring match, I think I might have gotten rusty."

Ironhide onlined his other optic, and his faceplates showed confusion, "You do realize that I will win?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Ratchet teased playfully, and Ironhide smirked as he got in his fighting stance.

"This isn't about 'sparring' is it?" Ironhide asked, and Ratchet chuckled.

"Maybe, Maybe no-HM!" Ironhide had charged his Bonded, and were now in a servo to servo struggle, but both still had smiles on their faceplates. Since Ironhide was slightly shorter, he was at a disadvantage, and also since the CM had to be strong for most of his patients. They made small optic contact before Ratchet's ped snaked out, and knocked Ironhide's left ped out from under him. Then the two were falling, and Ratchet ended up on top, a smug looked graced itself on his features.

Ironhide chuckled had he rested his helm on two servos behind it, and looked up and Ratchet. "So you're the winner."

Ratchet rapped the top top Ironhide's helm lightly, "It appears that I am."

"So," Ironhide drawled, "What does the winner get?"

Ratchet leaned down to Ironhide's audio receptor's and had a smirk on his faceplates, "Well, we do have some privacy, and there is a few berth's lying about…" Iron couldn't to help to chuckle as he vented some hot air through his vents.

"Well I do have a problem with some of my armor."

** Happy Birthday StarGazingAtMidnight, I hoped you enjoyed your Late belated birthday gift. To others I hoped you enjoy because I been writing a lot of dark stories lately so this was a uplift for me :D, and I really enjoyed it.**

** To Change The Future will be pushed back to Tuesday, since I having to do a lot of stuff at the moment. I hope you all enjoyed, and see yall next time.**


End file.
